Lucy Heartfilia de Sabertooth
by IlonaChan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, jeune mage de Fairy Tail se retrouve remplacer par Lisanna dans son équipe. Prise d'une grande colère, le lendemain, notre constellationiste quitta la guilde. Cela faisait une bonne dizaines d'années qu'elle était partie, et aucune nouvelle. . Lucy faisait partie de Sabertooth. Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Romance/Aventure/Drame/Humour
1. Chapter 0 Résumé

Hey!

Voici le résumé complet de ma fiction: Lucy Heartfilia de Sabertooth!

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, jeune mage de Fairy Tail se retrouve remplacer par Lisanna dans son équipe. Prise d'une grande colère, le lendemain, notre constellationiste quitta la guilde. Cela fesait une bonne dizaines d'années qu'elle était partie, et aucune nouvelle. Pas une lettre, rien. Ils se reverront, Fairy Tail et elle, mais en étant ennemis.  
Lucy fesait partie de Sabertooth.  
Qu'arrivera t-il? Quelque chose de désastreux? Retournera t-elle à Fairy Tail?  
Une grand danger menacera les guildes. Une seule issue. Laquelle?

**_ Seul l'avenir connaît cette mystérieuse réponse._**

* * *

**_Voilà! Donnez moi vos impressions et lisez mes chapitres si celà vous a plus! Merci d'avoir lu._**

**_Ilo'Chan_**


	2. Chapter 1 Le départ

_Bonjour à tous!_

_ Bonsoir à tous!_

_Je suis ici pour posté mon Chapitre 1. Vu qu'il n'est pas spécialement long, plutôt vraiment court, on peux aussi le considérer comme un prologue._

_Pour ma défense, sur mon cahier sa fessait 10 pages! ^O^_

_Enfin bon, bonne lecture! :3_

_**Chapitre 1/Prologue: La nouvelle désastreuse, le départ.**_

NDA: Les pensées seront en Italique. Sur mon blog, les pensées sont en italiques et en couleurs donc cela est beaucoup plus facile à lire, si vous le voulez, le nom du blog est affiché en bas de la page. :)

Le soleil se leva sur le visage d'une belle jeune fille blonde endormie. Sentant les lueurs matinales lui lui chatouiller la peau, elle ouvrit ses yeux dévoilant des orbes noisettes. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui sembla être la salle de bain. Sortant de la douche elle s'écria avec un immense sourire.

_Allez Lucy! Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une merveilleuse journée!_

La dénommée Lucy alla déjeunait et puis alla se préparait.

- Tiens Natsu et Happy ne sont pas venus... C'est bizarre...

Elle sortit de son appartement, habillait d'un short noir, d'un tee-shirt Heart Kreuz rouge et blanc mettant ses formes en valeur et d'une paire de ballerine blanche. Elle marcha sur le rebords du canal et les pêcheurs, comme à leurs habitudes, lui disaient:

- Faites attention Mademoiselle Lucy!

- Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas!

Arrivez à la guilde, la fête battait son plein. Va savoir pourquoi. En tout cas Lucy ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que sa, pour l'instant... Elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais ce jour là allez changer sa vie... Notre constellationiste fila s'asseoir au bar, évitant des projectiles non identifiés traversant la guilde.

- Salut Lucy!

- Salut Mira-san!

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

- Très bien!

-Merci! Dis, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils font tous la fête? Pas que j'ai pas l'habitude mais sa à l'air différent, cette fois-ci.

- Pour la victoire des Grands Jeux Magiques évidemment! On est arrivez premiers tout de même! **_Déversa Mirajane d'une traite, riant nerveusement par la même occasion._**

- Oui c'est vrai... Il n'y a pas autre chose Mira-san?

- Non non pourquoi?

- Ta l'air bizarre...

- Ahah... Tiens Erza et les autres viennent par ici!

- Salut tout le monde! Salua Lucy

- Lucy, nous devons te parler.

- On va faire une mission?

- Non...

- Ah d'accord..

- Je vais être direct Lucy. Nous te remplaçons par Lisanna, dans l'équipe.

- Erza... Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Lucy, je l'ai déjà dit!

- Ne discute pas Lisanna. Nous avons déjà pris notre décision.

- Désoler Luce... **_Murmura Natsu, assez fort pour que Lucy l'entende._**

- Luchi... **_Pleura silencieusement Happy, un poisson dans la bouche_**. Désoler Luchi...

- Ne tant fais pas Lisanna. **_Rassura Lucy avec un grand sourire_**. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contres, les autres allez vous faire foutre!

La guilde ayant était silencieuse durant l'échange mouvementé furent assez surpris du ton que Lucy a utiliser envers ses "amis". La jeune Heartfilia rentra directement chez elle, plus triste que jamais. Elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes, refoulé depuis sa sortie de la guilde. Toute la journée Lucy versa toute les larmes de son corps, en même temps elle repensa au matin-même.

_Flash Back._

Allez Lucy! Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une merveilleuse journée!

_Fin Flash Back._

_Mon cul ouais! La pire journée plutôt! Je déteste mon ancienne équipe! Je déteste Fairy Tail! Demain je quitte la guilde, c'est décidé!_

**_Pendant ce temps, à la guilde de Fairy Tail._**

La guilde était dans un silence absolu, seul les sanglots de Lisanna troublait ce vide.

- Pourquoi avez vous faits sa?! Lucy ne méritez pas cela!

- Lisanna calme-toi. Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne changerais pas d'avis, point. **_Ordonna Erza._**

- Sa me fais plaisir que vous aillez pensé à moi, mais je suis désoler. Je ne ferais pas partie de votre équipe dans ses conditions. Je vais voir Lucy maintenant.

- Non!

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne ayant crié.

-Pourquoi Mira-nee?

-Lucy ne dois pas être bien, certes. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle voudrais être seule.

- Mais si elle voulais quitter la guilde...?

- Alors elle le fera. C'est son droit, c'est à elle d'en décider...

- Luce ne quittera pas la guilde! **_Cria Natsu, fou de rage._**

- Tais toi! C'est de ta faute! A toi et ton stupide équipe! De VOTRE faute! Venez pas vous plaindre de quoi que ce soit après! _**Hurla Mirajane à s'en arracher les poumons.**_

- Calmez-vous les enfants.

- Mais Master...

- Lisanna, Lucy fera ce qu'elle veut. Nous verrons tous sa demain.

La nuit passa sous un clair de lune, une pleine lune magnifique. Représentant la tristesse, le désespoir, la solitude, tel le coeur de Lucy en ce moment même. Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla assez tôt. Elle se lava, mangea et s'habilla d'un haut bleu, d'une jupe courte noir et d'une pair de botte à talon noir. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la guilde. Il n'y avais quasiment personne mis à part Mirajane.

- Salut Mira-san.

- Salut Lucy

- Où est le maître?

- Il vient de monter dans son bureau. Pourquoi? Tu ne va pas quitter la guilde?! **_Demanda t-elle effrayée._**

- Mira-san...

- Je comprends. Va le voir. Mais n'oublie pas de me dire au revoir!

- Merci Mira-san, tu es vraiment une amie géniale! Je n'oublierais pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Notre jolie blonde arriva devant le bureau de Makarof.

- Entre Lucy, entre. _**Prononça t-il.**_ Bien, maintenant explique moi ce qu'il y a.

- Comme vous le savez j'ai étais "exclue" de mon équipe, remplacer plutôt. Enfin bref, je veux quitter la guilde.

- En es tu sûr?

- Oui.

- Bien, efface ton tatouage et tu pourra quitter la guilde. Mais sache que les portes de Fairy Tail te seront à jamais ouverte, tu pourra revenir quand tu le souhaitera.

- Merci Master, au revoir.

Entre-temps beaucoup de mages étaient arriver. Notamment l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail à ce jour.

- Lucy! Alors?!

- Viens ici Mira-san... **_Murmura t-elle en enlaçant Mirajane, celle-ci sur le point de pleurer_**.

- Tu me manquera Lucy...

- Toi aussi Mira-san, toi aussi...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce?

- Toi ne me cause pas.

- Mais Luce tu-

- Tais toi Natsu. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Laisse Natsu, je pense qu'elle ne veux plus être amis avec nous...

- Tu pense bien. Avant de m'en allez pour de bon, et oui je quitte la guilde, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y Lucy! **_Lança Lisanna, les larmes aux yeux._**

- Bien. Tout d'abord, se faire trahir par sa propre équipe, sa fais mal, très mal. Beaucoup de personne ici ne représente plus rien pour moi. Que ce soit les membres de mon ancienne équipe ou les gens qui festoyaient pour l'entrée de Lisanna dans l'équipe. Félicitation pour elle, c'est vrai! Mais pour moi? Vous vous réjouissiez que je sois exclu. Si c'est pas familiale sa! **_Rigola t-elle ironiquement_**. A part Levy, Lisanna, Happy, Mira et quelque mages, je vous considèrent comme de vrai amis. Les autres, quelques un en particuliers vous ne me manquerais pas, mais alors pas le moins du monde! Je quitte la guilde, sans aucun regret, je ne suis pas prête de revenir, croyez moi. J'en rejoindrais une autre, vous me détesterez pour le choix. Tant mieux. Maintenant au revoir tout le monde!

- Lucy, quelle guilde?

- Tu verra, Happy.

Lucy partir, sans un regard derrière elle. Serais t-elle prête à quitter la guilde dont elle avait tant rêvé? Fesant ses bagages une larme coula, puis deux, puis un torrent se déversa sur son si beau visage pâle.

Oui Fairy Tail était la guilde de ses rêves, de sa vie mais tout était fini. Elle allait intégrer une autre guilde, pour devenir plus forte. Elle y sera mieux, beaucoup plus adapté à son caractère caché. Oui, elle deviendra beaucoup plus forte, rien que pour battre cette satané Fairy Tail qui avais gâché sa vie. Oh oui, elle allait se venger. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas? Fairy Tail allais être gelée, c'est sûr. A cette idée, un sourire sadique se plaça sur le visage habituellement angélique de notre belle blonde. Le soir-même notre constellationniste arriva devant une grande bâtisse, loin de Magnolia.

_Lucy, en avant pour Sabertooth!_

* * *

Alors? Je voudrais vos avis s'il vous plaît! :D

Sa me ferais vraiment plaisir :3

Enfin bon, perso je le trouvé médiocre mais disons que c'est une mise en bouche. Les autres chapitres seront évidemment plus long, et plus mouvementé! Le chapitre 2, risque aussi d'être court et barbant, mais j'y suis obligé pour la mise en place de l'histoire... .'7

**_Ps_**: J'ai dejà 4 chapitre d'écrit et posté sur mon blog, le prochain chapitre que je posterais ici sera Lundi. :)

Mon blog: x-StingLu sur skyrock.

A bientôt! Et merci d'avoir lu.

_**Ilo'Chan**_


	3. Chapter 2 Nouvelle guideNouvelle équipe

**_Hey tout le monde!_**

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retard! J'avais complètement oublier et je prefere lire sur ce site plutôt que postez, et j'avoue que j'avais la flemme... Mais je suis là! Pour la peine je vais vous postez deux chapitres aujourd'hui! Je vais vous laissez lire, rendez-vous en bas ;). _Voici la réponse à vos review:_

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES: **Merci c'est gentil! Ahah, et bien tu verra leurs réactions dans ce chapitre-ci! ;)_

**_Ptitoon: _**_Merci. Leur réaction est tout à fait normal, c'est prévu. C'est un des mystères de ma fiction :)._

**_Kaguya Hanazaki: _**_Mercii beaucoup! Oui au fur et à mesur on découvrira pourquoi, il faut juste que je trouve une idée logique et précise. C'est vrai? Mercii sa me fais vraiment plaisir! :D Au plaisir de te voir commentez la suite de ma fiction ;)_

**_Kaalou: _**_Merci, sa fais chaud au cœur de recevoir des messages comme le tiens! Merci :)_

**_Flogodai: _**_C'est un des principes que je me suis imposé au début de ma fiction. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui déteste Lisanna. Elle est tout ce qui a de plus gentille! Je ne vais pas jusqu'a à dire que je l'adore mais je l'apprécie. Je ne comprend tout simplement pas les Anti-Lisanna, surtout que defois sa va très loin, ce n'est qu'un personnage de manga quand même :O. Mais bon, merci pour ton commentaire! Merci de me le faire remarquer, c'est gentil de ta part, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de corriger les fautes, pis je ne suis pas très bonne en conjugaison xD Merci!_

**_Nini: _**_NIIIIIINIIIIIIIII! ON SE RETROUUUUUVE! *SE PEND* J'avoue Mdrrr, merci pour ton com' Ines-Chan 3_

**_Nangeacorne: _**_Merci :). Non je ne prend pas en compte les configurations d'après les Jeux Magiques. Dans ma fiction, Genma est toujours le maître de Sabertooth, Sting un vrai prétentieux et Rogue le coincé de service ;). Ahah, mystère mystère!_

**_Lyka Siuka: _**_Kikou Lyka! Merci, ça me fais plaisir! Tout le monde est perplexe face à la scène où Lucy se fait virer de l'équipe et que personne à part Lisanna est contre! xD. En fait, c'est un des mystères de ma fiction, on en saura plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. ;)_

**_Manguinette: _**_ Mercii!_

_Ps: Ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes, je ne les ai pas corrigés!_

_Ps²: Sur mon blog X-StingLu les pensées sont en couleur donc c'est beaucoup plus compréhensible pour la lecture, je vous invite à allez la lire sur le blog ;)_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Nouvelle guilde dit nouvelle équipe!**_

Dans la ville de Crocus une mage blonde bien formée par la nature attendait nerveusement devant l'entrée de la célèbre guilde, Sabertooth. La jeune femme en question était Lucy Heartfilia, ex-mage de Fairy Tail.

_"Allez Lucy! Reprends toi en main!" **Pensa-telle**_

Elle poussa les grandes portes, attirant l'œil intriguée ou d'autres méprisants de certains mages, quelque un ne prêtaient aucune intention à la belle mage aux clefs, jusqu'au moment où le fameux maître, Gemma, intervint.

-Qui es-tu?

- Lucy Heartfilia. Je voudrais intégrer la guilde.

- Tu n'étais pas de Fairy Tail? La guilde de faiblards qui étaient derniers l'an passés.

- Si. Je l'ai quittée. Cette guilde ne représente plus rien pour moi à présent. Si je suis venue à vous, c'est en partie grâce au fait que vous méprisez Fairy Tail et surtout pour devenir plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte.

- Ahah. En tant normal j'aurais refusé mais dans ce cas présent, j'accepte. J'aime ton raisonnement.

- Merci.

- Rufus, **_appela le Maître_**, apporte le tatouage et applique le sur cette femme.

- Bien maître. Quelle couleur voudrez-vous, où est-ce que je le place? Gente dame.

- Sur le bas du ventre à droite, en mauve.

- C'est fait. **_Termina Rufus avant de se remettre à sa place, à une tabl__e._**

- Lucy, tu fais désormais partie de Sabertooth. Mais attention, je t'ai à l'œil, tu devra faire de nombreuse mission pour être véritablement une mage de Sabertooth. Tu devras devenir forte, cruel envers les guildes faibles et sadique. Oh oui sadique Lucy, tu t'y fera. Ne pas côtoyer les guildes faibles est primordial. Un objectif, être la meilleure. Sinon c'est l'exclusion. Prononça-t-il, tout en reprenant sa respiration. Faire honte à la guilde, tu sera châtié puis exclu. Devenir une des plus fortes de la guilde et tu sera récompensé. Tu peux avoir d'autre objectif, mais ne jamais oublier celui-ci. Sinon tu le regretta amèrement. Crois moi.

- Bien maître. Je réussirais.

- Parfait. Tu devras intégrer une équipe pour ton commencement, pour que tu t'entraîne à devenir invincible.

Un silence de plomb retentissait dans la salle. Personne ne voulais de Lucy apparemment.

- Sting et Rogue.

- Quoi l'vieux?

- Vous ferez équipe avec Lucy.

- ... QUUUUUUUUUUUUUOI ?!

- T'a bien entendu Sting. Rogue, une objection?

- Aucune maître. Sa changera de la routine avec cette tête à claque.

- C'est qui la tête à claque, Rogue? **_Demanda un certain blond accompagné d'un regard de tueur orné d'une aura noir._**

- Hum Hum, rien.

- Sting, conteste tu mes ordres?

- Ah euh non maître!**_ Balbutia Sting, une goutte derrière la tête._**

- Lucy, j'espère que tu ne deviendra pas comme lui. On a déjà assez d'un abruti dans nos rangs. Deviens forte et cela nous conviendra. **(NDA: WTFFFF?! Gemma dire que Sting est un abruti?! O.o J'me suis éclaté en l'écrivant...Va savoir à quelle niveau est ma mentalité U_U)**

- Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, je n'ai pas envie de lui ressembler. Sa ne risque pas d'arriver!

- Quoi? Y'a quelque chose qui ne te convient pas chez moi? **_Demanda t-il sensuellement, un sourire pervers scotché au lèvres._**..Blondie...

- Ce qui ne me convient pas chez toi, euh... Toi. Tout chez toi me dérange, cher ami. Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton jeu totalement pervers, blondinet.

A peine cette phrase sortit de la bouche de la jeune constellationniste un fou rire ce déclencha dans la salle où les mages étaient présent. Sting clashé? Une fille qui résiste à Sting? C'est la meilleure! Tous les membres se disaient que la jeune femme se plairait ici! Sting allez en chier, pas de doute là dessus!

_"Alors même Sabertooth sait rire? Peut être qu'elle n'est pas aussi sombre et cruel que tout le monde pense..." **Se surprit Lucy à penser un telle chose.**_

-Bien. Maintenant, vous trois, sortez.

Etant dehors Lucy profita pour demander où elle allez loger. Sting et sa politesse légendaire répondirent sans réfléchir:

- Tu te d'emmerde Blondie.

- J'en attendais pas moins de toi, Sting.

- Une blonde sexy comme toi peux amadouer pleins de mecs donc t'aura pas de mal à trouver un appart'.

- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment?

- Comme tu veux Blondinette.

- T'es blond aussi aux dernières nouvelles, blondinet!

- Merci j'le savais pas! **_Lança t-il avec ironie._**

- Mais derien! Blond-in-et!

- Tu me fais chier Heartfilia!

- T'a retenu mon nom? C'est un honneur Eucliffe!

- Tagueule. Viens Rogue, on s'casse.

- Suis-nous Lucy.

- Avec joie Rogue! **_Répondit-elle avec un immense sourire_**

_*****Quelques heures plus tard***_

- T'avises pas de causer ici. Sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'te fais. Pigé?

- Sa mettra de l'ambiance! Hein Sting-kun?

- Nan j'crois pas nan. **_Répondit le Dragon Slayer de la lumière, du tac au tac._**

- Frosh est d'accord avec Lector-kun!

- Sting..

- Quoi Rogue?!

- C'est de ta faute...

- N'imp! J'étais obliger avec un bouffon pareil! Faut lui apprendre la vie à ce mec là!

**_FLASH-BACK_**

En fin de soirée, les 3 mages suivis de deux exceed marchaient tranquillement dans les rues déserte de Crocus. Tranquillement ai-je dis? Bruyamment oui! Une jeune femme blonde et un jeune homme lui aussi blond se piquaient des insultes toutes les secondes. Lucy Heartfilia vulgaire vous dîtes? Elle cachait bien son jeu la petite! Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une boutique de logements.

- Bonjour Monsieur! Salua Lucy d'un geste de la main

- Lut'

- Bonjour cher demoiselle. Oh mais n'est-ce pas Mr Sting Eucliffe dans toute sa splendeur? Ou dirais-je plutôt, politesse?

- Qu'est-ce que sa te fais l'vieux?

- Je n'aime point les personnes comme vous, c'est tout.

- Cool. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point je m'en fou.

- En fait Mr, nous venons pour un logement. Informa Rogue.

- Pour l'hystérique là.

- J'suis pas hystérique Eucliffe!

- Oh gente dame, que faites-vous en compagnie de cet homme monstrueux?

- Monsieur, l'homme monstrueux comme vous dîtes est mon nouveau coéquipier, malheureusement.

- Une si belle femme avec un homme comme lui, quel gâchis.

- Eh j'suis ici! J'entends ce que vous dîtes!

- Je m'en contre-fiche, Mr Sting Eucliffe.

- Que tu m'insulte mais je m'en care le cul mais t'avise pas de te foutre de ma gueule. Ok l'vieux? **_Continua Sting avec un regard noir._**

- S-Sortez s'il vous plaît.

- Hein?!

- Sortez d'ici.

- Mais et mon loyer?!

**_FIN FLASH-BACK_**

- Eucliffe... Je fais ce que je veux bordel! Je parle où et quand je veux!

- T'es chez nous ici Heartfilia!

- C'est chez Rogue aussi! ABRUTI!

Un gros blanc passa. Les deux têtes blondes tournèrent en synchronisation vers le dénommé Rogue, qui lui, avait une légère sueur froide sur la tempe.

- Rogue... Est-ce que tu pourrais me loger le temps que je trouve un appartement? S'il te plaît. **_Murmura Lucy, avec une moue légèrement enfantine._**

- Rogue, tu m'ferais pas sa?

- Euh comment dire... Lucy... n'a pas de logement et...

- Rogue, **_chuchota Lucy_**, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr Lucy, tu peux habiter chez nous. Mais JUSTE le temps que tu trouve un appart'. Car je sens que Sting va faire un meurtre.

- Rogue tu va me le payer... **(NDA: Imaginez Sting avec une aura noir et une tête de pitbull, voilà la scène. U_U)**

- Bon bah je vais faire un tour dehors moi..

Coupons cette scène meurtrière où Sting couru à la suite de Rogue en hurlant des insultes de tout genre. Voilà comment **Lucy Heartfilia** dû habiter chez le sombre et_ coincé_ **Rogue Cheney** et le charmeur, _gentleman_ et ultra sexy, **Sting Eucliffe.**

* * *

Voilà Voilà!

Je ne ferais pas une note de fin ultra longue vu que je vais postez de suite le chapitre suivant en guise d'excuse! A tout de suite! ;)

**_Ilo~Chan_**


	4. Chapter 3 Les Grands Jeux Magiques!

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

_Sa va? :D_

_Le chapitre 3 est enfin là ! U_U._

**_AVE moi! *ahem*_**

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps!_

_Bonne lecture! :3_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 3: Les Grands Jeux Magiques_**

_**Musique:** __~**Mad World by Alex Parks~**_

Les jours, les mois puis les années passèrent. Lucy appartenait toujours à Sabertooth, jamais elle n'avait donné de nouvelle à Fairy Tail, jamais elle n'avait fais irruption dans le Weekly Sorcerer et par dessus tout jamais elle n'avait participer au Grands Jeux Magiques. Enfin, jusqu'à cet année là, l'année où elle décida de participer au Jeux, son maître l'acceptant à grande joie dans l'équipe allant aux Grands Jeux Magiques. L'année où elle n'aurait pas dût venir...

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris bordel ?!

- Calme toi...

- C'est pour sa que l'autre enfoiré de Sting se foutait de ma gueule pendant ces 10 dernières années! Parce qu'elle était chez EUX! Chez SABERTOOTH bordel!

- Natsu, **_pleura Happy,_** calme toi s'il te plaît...

- Je vais la ramener! Sois en sûr!

- Tais toi Natsu, tu as juste mérité ce qui t'arrive! Qu'elle soit partie et ce qu'elle t'a fait subir cet après-midi! Lucy ne reviendra pas!

- Mira... **_Murmura Natsu en baissant la tête._**

_Revenons en arrière, en début de matinée. _

Les épreuves éliminatoires était passées, le classement étant très serré.

- Bonjour à tous! Je suis le présentateur des Grands Jeux Magiques! Yajima-san me secondant, l'invité du jour est Jason, le journaliste!

- COOOOOOOL!

- Nous allons à présent annoncer le classement ainsi que les équipes! Cette année nous n'avons que 6 guildes pour disputé le titre de n°1 de Fiore! Yajima-san, présentons les équipes.

- Oui oui. En 6° et dernière place nous avons Blue Pegasus! Décevant pour cette guilde généralement forte. L'équipe composée d'Ichiya, des Trimens ainsi d'un magnifique jeune homme dont le nom nous est inconnu. Viens ensuite Mermaid Hell en 5° position accompagné de Kagura, Milliana et d'autre sublimes jeune filles.

- COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

- Lamia Scale se place en 4° position! Etonnant de la part de cette équipe étant composé de Jura Neekis, Leon Vastia, Shelia Brendy, Sherry Brendy ainsi qu'un jeune homme avec d'énorme sourcil! **_Reprit le présentateur_**

- En 3° place viens Raven Tail devenue une guilde officielle, sa première apparition depuis l'arrestation de ses membres. Oui, Ivan Draer n'étant plus maître de la guilde, on ne craint plus rien de Raven Tail! Seul Flare Conora reste de l'ancienne équipe, les autres ont ne sait rien d'eux.

- En 2° place se trouve FAIRY TAIL!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait dans l'arène, normal dit-on pour la guilde n°1 de Fiore.

- L'équipe constituée de Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox et enfin Luxus Draer! L'équipe de choc! Sont-ils invincibles? Nous le verront cette semaine si ils arrivent à gardaient leur titre de n°1 de Fiore!

Les spectateurs hurlaient le nom de leur idoles à tue-têtes. En dix ans, beaucoup de choses changent, les personnes aussi...

- Et enfin les premiers, qui ne sont pas arriver à ce stade depuis 10 longues années,**_ reprit le présentateur_**, SABERTOOTH!

Les acclamations retentirent de part et d'autres du stade, certains criant le nom de la guilde, de leurs idole ou tout simplement, certains crient normalement.

- Cette année Minerva ne sera pas dans l'équipe. Elle sera constituée de Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear et enfin... Oh mon dieu, une nouvelle jeune femme qui doit être extrêmement forte pour avoir intégré Sabertooth... Nous ne l'avons jamais vu, enfin si ,il y a très longtemps... La cinquième et derniere membre de l'équipe de Sabertooth n'est autre que ... Lucy Heartfilia! **_Annonça le présentateur._**

Les visages des membres de Fairy Tail se figèrent puis laissèrent place à une profonde tristesse. L'équipe de Sabertooth s'avança dans l'arène, Sting à sa tête secondait de Rogue puis de Lucy, laissant les autres derrière le trio. Les applaudissements ne cessaient d'augmentaient, arrachant un sourire victorieux et hautains de Sabertooth à l'intention de Fairy Tail.

- Lucy-san fait partie de Sabertooth et plus de Fairy Tail? Qu'elle incroyable nouvelle! **_S'exclama le présentateur._**

- Horrible nouvelle oui...

- Soyez positif Yajima-san!

- COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

**_Musique:_ _~FOXES-Warrior~_  
**

_Dans l'arène du côté de Fairy Tail:_

- Natsu reprends toi!

- Oye tête à flamme répond merde!

- Elle était à Sabertooth... Pendant tout ce temps... Elle était à Sabertooth!

- Calme toi Natsu! C'est son choix! Par notre faute..

- Je sais Erza. **_Souffla t-il._** Mais Sabertooth bordel!

- Bunny-girl fait ce qu'elle veut flammèche, même si sa nous mets en rogne.

- Gajeel a raison. Tu dois la laisser, c'est ses choix, sa vie. Pas la tienne.**_ Ajouta Luxus_**

- On verra les gars. En attendant on doit allez dans nos gradins, les épreuves vont commencer.

Allons voir chez Sabertooth qui eux avaient déjà rejoins leurs gradins.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux Lucy, ignore les.

- T'inquiète pas Orga, mais merci quand même. Je sais quoi faire...

- Ils te font du mal j'les défonces, ils te touchent j'les butent. Y'a qu'moi qui peut faire sa blondinette. Pigé?

- Merci de ta franchise Sting, sa fait toujours plaisir... **_Souffla t-elle blasée._** Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je sais me débrouiller.

- On est là Lucy tu sais.

- Je sais Rogue, merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais bien.

L'animateur qui n'était autre que la citrouille avait annonçait l'épreuve. Hidden refait surface!

- Voilà les participants! Pour Mermaid Hell Beth Vanderwood se porte volontaire! Pour Lamia Scale Shelia Brendy sera présente! Pour Blue Pegasus ce sera Ren Akatsuki! Pour Raven Tail Flare Corona se presentera! Pour Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox participera et enfin pour Sabertooth ce sera Orga Nanagear! Pour l'épreuve on vous réexpliques, le but du jeu et de se fondre dans la masse des clones et de toucher les vrais mages ennemis!

L'épreuve se fini avec Sabertooth en tête, Fairy Tail en second, Lamia Scale en troisième, suivie de Blue Pegasus, Raven Tail et enfin, Mermaid Hell.

- Voici la seconde partie de la journée! La partie combat!

- COOOOOOOOL!

- Les combattants sont... Leon Vastia de Lamia Scale et Flare Corona de Raven Tail!

Les deux combattants ce placèrent au centre de l'arène, face à face.

- A trois, vous pourrez combattres. Un, deux... TROIS! C'est partie!

Ils s'attaquèrent les deux ayant un but précis...

Pour Flare, son but et de gagner, coûte que coûte. Alors que pour Leon, et bien... Séduire Juvia par sa force et gagner, bien sûr. Pendant ce temps Lucy était sortie prendre l'air, elle avait un mauvais sentiments... Comme si quelque chose de mal allait se passer pendant ce tournoi... Alors qu'elle sifflotait en regardant en l'air elle se cogna à un torse et grogna en se frottant la tête.

- On dis pas pardon, Bunny-girl?

Rien. Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de Lucy.

- J'tais rien faits moi Bunny-girl. T'pourrais m'causer. J'vais pas te bouffer. Tu sais, j'suis un des seuls à respecter tes choix. Tu fais c'que tu veux de ta vie, t'a envie de rester à Saber'? Bah reste y. On va pas t'obliger à quoi que se soit. Et beaucoup de mage sont d'accord avec moi. Sauf la tête à flamme évidemment. Il était en rogne quand il a su que t'étais chez Sabertooth.**_ Il ricana._** T'aurais vu sa, t'aurais eu envie de le baffer.

- Merci Gajeel. Merci de me comprendre... Je ne t'en veux pas. En faite, t'es un de seuls... Avec Levy-chan que je ne vous en veux pas. Vous m'avez rien faits.

- Cool.

Il tendit son poing et notre constellelationniste en fit de même avant de taper celui-ci contre l'autre. Avant qu'elle parte elle s'était rapprocher du dragon slayer...

- J'y vais Gajeel. Heureuse de t'avoir revu!**_ Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil._**

- Pas de calin? Tu m'vexe Bunny-girl!

- Gajeel... faire...un...câlin... **_Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage._** Qui t'a fais devenir comme ça? Hein?

- Euh... **_Il rougit_**. Personne...

- Eh mon cul c'est du poulet oui! C'est Levy-Chan! **_Il rougit encore plus_**. YATTTTA j'ai trouvé! Contente pour vous deux!

Une voix s'entendit au loin.

- Gajeeel! Je te cherchais partout! ... Lu-Chan? **_Des larmes montait au yeux de notre belle mage aux mots._**

- Ohaïo, Levy-Chan.

- Lu-Chan! Tu m'a manqué!

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué... Levy-Chan.

- Ah oui! J'étais venue te chercher Gajeel! L'équipe te cherche! Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Levy-Chan... Gajeel... Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire? **_Lucy fit un regard sadique digne d'Erza, voir pire..._**

- Euh... On est... Ensemble?

- C'est sa Levy-Chan! Maintenant le bisous! *o*

- Pis quoi encore Bunny-Girl?

- Sinon j'te castre et t'aura pas de petits bébé de Levy-Chan!

- O-Ok...

Gajeel se pencha vers Levy et l'embrassa devant une Lucy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- YATTTA! J'suis trop contente pour vous!

- Merci Lu-Chan.

- Lucy...

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir l'équipe de Fairy Tail qui participait au Jeux avec Mirajane en plus, tout en laissant son masque froid et impénétrable.

- Gajeel, Levy-Chan, je vais y allez! Sting va me tuez si il me voit pas arrivez avant la fin du combat! **_Rigola t-elle._**

- Il est méchant avec toi Lu-Chan?

- Méchant? Lui? Tu rigole! Il est super! Même si defois il fais flipper... Très pervers aussi. Mais il est super gentil Sting! C'est mon petit blondinet, même si parfois j'ai envie de le trucider et c'est pour sa qu'on se course en se hurlant dessus dans la rue... Ahlàlà, j'ai l'habitude maintenant! Gajeel?

- Aye Bunny-girl. **_Sourit-il en lui fesant le mouvement avec le poing d'il y a quelques minutes._**

- Lucy... Tu va continuer à nous ignorer longtemps comme ça?

- J'vous ignore comme j'veux Erza. Car si vous voulez pas que je vous crache à la gueule, vaux mieux que j'me la ferme.

- Luce...

- Toi, t'ouvre pas la bouche. J'veux pas vous entendre. Pigé?

- On croirais entendre Sting...

- Et alors?! Merde Natsu! Sting il me fait confiance et il a toujours étais là pour moi, LUI! Toi non! Tu m'a lâcher du jour au lendemain avec ta putain d'équipe! Alors maintenant viens pas me lécher l'cul en voulant me faire croire que tu veux me faire revenir à Fairy Tail! Je me sens bien mieux à Sabertooth! J'y suis, j'y reste! C'est de votre faute si je suis partie, maintenant vous en paierais les conséquences. Vous m'avez fais souffrir? Bien. Je vous en ferais de même. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer UN seul instant de ce que j'ai vécu. UN seul instant, vous ne pouvez pas vous l'imaginez. Gajeel, Levy-Chan, Mira eux je leurs parles. Ils ne m'ont pas trahi, EUX. Les autres, allez tous vous faire foutre.

Après ce terrible récit pour nos mages de Fairy Tail elle se retourna et commença à marcher, sans un regard en arrière, en colère. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un exceed vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Lucy-san! Sting-kun te cherche et il est en colère!

- Quoi?! Lector, si ton maître me gueule dessus j'te jure que je le fracasse contre un mur. Et seul dieu sait que j'en suis capable!

- A-Aye Lucy-san!

- Mais toi je t'aime bien Lector!

- A-Aye Loushy-shan. Tu peux me lacher les shoues sh'il te plaît?

- Oui désoler. Bon allons y Lector! Affrontons la colère du terrible Sting!

...

- Gajeel... Lu-Chan est devenue folle?

- Je crois que oui... Ghihi.

_"Luce... Tu as tellement changée... Je ne te reconnais plus..". **Pensa Natsu.**_

En revenant dans les tribunes les deux équipes virent la fin du combat. Les mèches de cheveux, la glace jaillissaient de part et d'autre du terrain. Quand soudain le mage de glace glaça entièrement les cheveux, donc la magie de la mage de Raven Tail. Elle fut mise hors combat.

- Leon Vastia gagne ce combat! Lamia Scale reçoit 10 points!

**_Musique: ~_**_**Christina Perri- A thousand years **__Laissez la musique jusqu'à la fin du chapitre._

Le deuxième et dernier combat de la première journée des Grands Jeux Magiques va commencer! Les combattants sont...

Erza Scarlett de FAIRY TAIL! Et ... Lucy Heartfilia de SABERTOOTH!

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'arène. Tout le monde retenais son souffle._ "Elle n'arrivera jamais à la battre" "La blonde va sa faire ratatiner, c'est ERZA quoi!" "Voyons voir comment cette jolie blonde a évolué depuis son départ!"_ Des chuchotements de tout genre se propageaient dans le publics.

- Ces deux jeune femmes faisaient partit de la même guilde avant! Ce combat est exceptionnelle! _S'enjoua le présentateur, sous l'œil mauvais de Yajima._

- Mauvais combat plutôt, croyez moi.

- Yajima-san... Positif-attitude, vous connaissez?

Seul les deux équipes concernaient rester abasourdi.

_"Se battre contre Lucy? Oh mon dieu, je n'en ai aucune envie! Et vu le discours qu'elle a fais tout à l'heure, elle n'ira pas de main mortes..". **S'alarma Erza.**_

_"Se batter contre Erza? Oh my god! Qu'elle chance! Je pense qu'elle a bien compris que je ne me retiendrais pas. Oh non... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, pas vrai?"_

- Lucy. Fais de ton mieux.

- T'inquiète Sting, j'suis forte après tout, non?

- La modestie tu connais?

- Et c'est toi qui dis sa, monsieur j'me la pète?

- Tagueule et bat toi blondinette.

Les deux combattantes s'avancèrent au centre de l'arène, chacune respirant profondément, évacuant le stress. Leur vêtements légers leurs fessaient frissonner par le temps froids que procurais la saison présente.

Lucy étant habiller d'un short, d'un débardeur gris nuançant légèrement avec le blanc arrivant au dessus du nombril, laissant apercevoir la marque de la guilde sur le bas de son ventre à droite qui était de couleur mauve. Accompagner de ses légendaires clés accrocher à sa ceinture argenté, orné du fouet du monde des esprits. Ses cheveux arrivant à mis-dos, un mèche cachant partiellement son œil droit, la rendait tout autant mystérieuse que ses yeux d'un marron profond, se laissant perdre dans ceux-ci. Ses longues jambes fines se terminaient dans des bottines tout du moins communes, argentées et noir à l'extrémité.

Erza, quand à elle, son buste étais recouvert d'un top blanc laissant apercevoir un décolletée vertigineux, taillant parfaitement ses formes si généreuse et sa taille de guêpe. Ses hanches merveilleusement dessinées étaient ornées d'un pantacourt en tissu noir, allongeant ainsi ses fines jambes qui se terminées dans des sandales argentées. Ses cheveux étant relevés en queue de cheval laissant sa mèche habituelle cachée, comme son adversaire, son œil droit.

Toute les deux étaient à couper le souffle, tellement que leur beautés égalé les déesses. Comment ceux deux être époustouflantes pouvaient t-elles se battre? Nous allons le savoir tout de suite. Le coup de sifflet retentit

_"Allez Lucy, on compte sur toi! Si tu perds j'te fais ta fête après, crois moi tu souffrira petite blondinette!" **Pensa très fort Sting.**_

Aucune des deux combattantes ne bouger, jugeant l'adversaire, attendant le bon moment. Cependant Erza invoqua un katana. Lucy ferma les yeux, cherchant où allez attaquer sa rivale.

- Ariès! Virgo!

Les deux esprits apparurent, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, contente de ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire.

- Fusionnez.

- Bien, princesse.

_"QUOI?! Elle peut les faire fusionner?!" **Cria intérieurement Erza.**_

Une scène surprenante se passait sous les yeux des spectateurs ébahit. Jamais ils n'avaient vus quelque chose de ce genre. Deux esprits fusionnant? Quelle importante réserve de magie avait-elle?!

Une nouvelle personne, ou plutôt un nouvel esprit, faisait face à Erza, devant Lucy. De longs cheveux rose tombés en cascade dans son dos qui lui était nu jusqu'à ses reins. Son buste était recouvert d'un tissu gris nuançant vers le noir au niveau du ventre, allant jusqu'à ses épaules laissant ses bras à l'air libre. Un short blanc recouvrant le tier de ses jambes. Ses mains recouvertes de gants en laine grise, des chaines entourés ses poignets si fin. Ses yeux bleu azur ressortaient élégamment, tellement qu'on cru s'y noyaient. Ariès et Virgo fusionnaient, donner cette sublime créature si terrifiante à la fois. Deux esprits extrêmement fort en une seule même personne, quelle force magique peut-elle faire?!

- Attaquer puis faites ce que vous savez, je compte sur vous Ariès, Virgo.

L'esprit fonça sur Erza mais disparu aussitôt, laissant une traîné de laine rose. Soudain Erza cria de douleur et fut propulsé à l'autre bout de l'arène, l'esprit venait du sol et l'avait attaquer à l'aide de laine orné de pique. Mais la membre de Fairy Tail n'avais pas dit son dernier mot. Elle lança une ribambelle d'épée et se rua elle-même sur Lucy. La constellationniste n'eut le temps que d'esquiver, mais fut tout de même pris au piège. Entourée d'épée près à la transpercer.

- Lucy est dans une position fâcheuse! Réussira t-elle à sortir gagnante de ce combat?

Mais alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, Lucy éclata d'un rire franc, presque machiavélique.

- Je t'ai eu Erza...

- Comment sa? C'est moi qui est l'avantage!

- Tu es sûr..? Aries et Virgo allez y.

L'esprit fusionné courra vers Lucy et lui agrippa le bras, à travers les épées. Une lumière éblouissante apparue, obligeant toutes les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux. Une fois disparue, le choque. Une autre personne fesait face à Erza. Juste une, pas d'esprit, pas de Lucy. Une jeune femme pour être précise, cette inconnue avait de longs cheveux rose arrivant à la taille, les pointes finissant en blond. Un oeil bleu azur et un oeil marron complété son visage si fin. Habillé d'un débardeur dos nu gris ainsi qu'un leggings noir et d'une paire de botte argentée, soulignant parfaitement sa taille de guêpe et ses formes généreuses. Un fouet accroché à la taille, des mitaines en laines grises et des chaînes comme Virgo, décorées ses poignets.

Vous avez compris, Lucy venait de fusionnée avec ses deux esprits.

- Choquée?

- Stupéfaite. Comment as-tu fait...?

- L'entrainement. La force. Je ne suis plus la même, Erza... C'est pour sa que je compte gagner, coûte que coûte. Fairy Tail ou pas, je gagnerais.

- ... Bien. J'en ferais de même. Si tu ne te retiens pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je le ferais.

- C'est ce que j'attendais de ta part. Maintenant assez de blabla et passez à l'action, j'mennuie là...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt faits. toute les épées entourant Lucy se précipitèrent vers elle, mais... Elle disparut, un trou au sol fit son apparition.

_"Le pouvoir de Virgo... Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois." **Se répéta la mage aux armures.**_

Titania lança une épée sur le sol, à deux mètre d'elle et une lumière s'échappa de la fissure qui s'était faite sous le choc de l'attaque. On entendit pourtant un chuchotement.

- Scorpio...

- YEAH! Oye Lucy, on l'fait?

- Aye Scorpio...**_ Murmura Lucy __tout en fermant les yeux, qui était revenue à la surface, à quelque mètres d'Erza._**

- Yeah!

Une lumière rouge et jaune entoura les deux êtres en question. Une fois disparue on pus apercevoir dans l'œil marron de Lucy une lueur rouge. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Encore une de ses nouvelles magies farfelues?

- Lucy a fusionner avec deux esprit et en invoque un autre! Quelle impressionnante réserve de pouvoir magique! _**S'écria le présentateur**_

Du sable prie forme autour des pied de Lucy, l'élevant dans les airs.

- Scorpio, à toi de jouer... Gemini, viens à moi.

- Yeah Lucy!

- Lucy, que fesons nous? **_Demanda Gemini_**

- Notre technique, spéciale.

Pendant que Gemini prenait la forme de Lucy, toujours en serviette, Scoprio emprisonna Erza dans une tornade de sable, qu'elle réussi malgré tout à stopper, mais elle fut pris dans le piège. Elle fut immobiliser, et incapable de bouger.

- Contemple les cieux, ouvre-les, toutes les étoiles de l'univers baignée dans la lumière, reconnais-moi.

_"Non..."_

-O Tetra Biblos... Puisque je suis le maitre des étoiles. Complete ton aspect... que les 88 étoiles brilles

_"Pas ce sort.._."

-Urano Metria!

Le sort fut propulsé vers Erza mais ce que notre chère membre de Sabertooth n'avais pas prévu est que Erza avait réussi à invoquer quelques épées autour d'elle ce qui fit effet de miroir. Erza fut touchée mais... Lucy aussi. Une fois la fumée disparue les deux combattantes étaient étendues sur le sol, aucune des deux ne s'étant relevées le match fut déclaré nul.

- Personne n'a remporté ce match! **_Informa le présentateur_**. Ce qui donne à Fairy Tail et Sabertooth 5 points supplémentaires!

De suite les deux jeunes mages furent emmenaient à l'infirmerie.

Dans une salle de l'infirmerie, une femme aux longs cheveux rouges ouvrit fébrilement les yeux sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades.

_"Lucy... A quelle moment es-tu devenue si forte? Si...froide? Elle n'est plus la même... non... Elle a définitivement changé..."_

Au même moment, à quelques chambres de là...

- Elle va bien, t'es sûr?

- Oui Sting... Je ne te savais pas si protecteur, inquiet...

- Tss. C'est Blondinette, c'ma coéquipière. C'est normal.

- Ouais ouais...

- Pis depuis quand tu causes toi?

- Répète.

- Depuis quand tu causes.

- Depuis que j'ai rencontré un dinosaure vert quand je suis partis dans le passé et que j'ai passé un pacte de sang avec lui et qu'il m'a appris à parler et à voler.

- Sérieux? *O*

- Mais non! A ma naissance abruti!

- Rogue dire des insultes? OMG j'hallucine!

- Tagueule tu veux.

- Ouais bah tu m'expliquera depuis quand tu causes autant. Sa fais limite flipper.

Un bâillement coupa court à la conversation disons plutôt... Cinglée.

- Vos gueules les mecs, j'essaie de dormir...

- Polie l'Heartfilia quand elle se réveille. Nous aussi on t'aime tu sais.

- Tais toi Sting. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toi et Rogue?

- Et nous Lucy-san!

- Aye aye Lector, Frosh.

- On est venu voir comment t'allais Blondinette! Tu croyais quoi?

- Quand on étais sans cœur, Lucy?

- Meuh non! Sa me fais juste bizarre, mais sa me fais plaisir! Merci Sting, Rogue. **_Murmura t-elle dans un sourire gratifiant_**. Au fait, le maître. Il a dit quoi? J'vais m'faire engueuler!

- Nan, je crois pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Explique lui Rogue.

- Tu t'es battu contre ERZA SCARLETT et tu as fais EGALITE avec elle. Minerva est la plus forte de la guilde, non? Elle n'a jamais réussi à la vaincre ni à l'égaler. Tu a battu Minerva sur ce terrain là! Même si tu n'a pas "gagner" tu nous a rapporter des points et a fais une prestation exceptionnelle.

- Ok... Mais dis moi. Depuis quand tu parle autant?

- ... Vous vous êtes ligué contre moi ou quoi?

- **_*ahem*_**

- J'dois y allez. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure Blondie.

- Hn.

Sting sortit de l'infirmerie et marcha dans les rues de Crocus, cette ville avait le don de l'apaiser. Son regard dévia sur un père et son petit garçon s'amuser ensemble. Un sourire nostalgique se plaça sur ses lèvres. Vicelogia... Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un amour paternel comme ce petit garçon, être aimer, avoir une famille. C'est ce qu'il voulait... Mais au grand jamais il ne changerait sa vie. Au prix de son enfance il eu ses pouvoirs de Dragon Slayer, un dur sacrifice... Il détourna les yeux et vu un jeune homme en train d'hurler, une boule de feu autour des mains. WTF?!

- STIIIIIIIIIING! J'VAIS TE BUTER!

- ...Merde...

-LUCY-SAN!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lector? **_Prononça Lucy qui venait d'être interrompue dans sa conversation avec Rogue et Orga._**

- ... Natsu... Sting-kun... Se battre... **_Murmura t-il essoufflé, démontrant la vitesse à laquelle il avait rejoint Lucy._**

Des larmes vinrent lui montées aux yeux, sa main se plaçant automatiquement sur sa bouche, geste qu'elle avait oublier depuis de belle et longues années...

- ... Oh mon dieu...

* * *

Eheh voilà le fin du chapitre 3!

Avis? Ce chapitre là est mon plus long je crois, peut-etre que le 4 a quelques mots de plus, je ne suis plus très sûr. Enfin bref, j'ai mis le temps à postez les chapitres 2 et 3 et je m'en excuse! Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'en ai postez 2 d'un coup!

Par contre, le 4 n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine et je n'oublierais pas cette fois! Juste une petite info, le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture mais cela va mettre longtemps, très longtemps je pense. Je travaille sur une autre fiction qui m'inspire beaucoup plus que Fairy Tail donc celle là sera mise un peu de côté... Désolé :/

Dites-moi vos avis et n'oubliez pas d'allez voir ma fiction qui est en ligne sur mon blog: X-StingLu sur skyrock ;)

**Bisous tout le monde!**

_Ilo~Chan_


End file.
